<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgiving is one thing. Forgetting? Thats another. by Reallyneedsalife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018481">Forgiving is one thing. Forgetting? Thats another.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyneedsalife/pseuds/Reallyneedsalife'>Reallyneedsalife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reid's High School Messes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF BAU Team, BAMF Spencer Reid, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Bullied Spencer Reid, Gen, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, I dont support homophobia in the slightest, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, No Beta we die like Strauss, Police Brutality, Protective BAU Team (Criminal Minds), Protective Derek Morgan, Protective Emily Prentiss, Sassy Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, The BAU Team as Family (Criminal Minds), actually has a point in this story, also actually have a plot purpose this time, but its a plot point, sorry - Freeform, the LEOs are homophobic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyneedsalife/pseuds/Reallyneedsalife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Spencer was trying to do was sleep- but apparently when your high school bully believes you're guilty of murder even when you have proof you didn't and a perfect alibi, sleeping becomes illegal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner &amp; Spencer Reid, BAU Family - Relationship, Derek Morgan &amp; Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss &amp; Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau &amp; Spencer Reid, No Romantic Relationship(s), Penelope Garcia &amp; Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid &amp; David Rossi, Spencer Reid/Original Male Character (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reid's High School Messes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Spencer Reid just wanted to sleep, was that so much to ask? Usually he avoided the thing like the plague, but after a heavy case in Wilmington- Delaware- and a long 7 hour flight, which had arrived at 2AM, all the young doctor wanted was to catch a few hours before seeing his mother for a visit. Hotch had approved his flight home saying that they all needed time to see their families every once in a while. Spencer had tried to say that they were his family as well, but Hotch still insisted he go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had barely been asleep for a couple of hours before there was a rapid knock at his door. Ignoring it, Spencer tried to snuggle back into the warm nest he had made of pillows and the duvet, but the knocking only continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“POLICE! OPEN UP</span>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shocked, Spencer's eyes flashed open and he was suddenly awake. Scrambling out of the bed, he barely made it to his badge and gun before 6 armed SWAT rushed into the room having already broken down the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely had time to think before one of the SWAT team forced his hands behind his back and locked them there with a click from the handcuffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spencer Reid, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you fail to mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you say may be given in evidence. You are under arrest for the murders of Harper Hillman, Brad Hughes, Alexa Lisbon, Victor Warren and Dane Rodgers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spencer didn't know what to say, still too stunned, and with his big brain still half asleep after the rude awakening he wasn't functioning at full capacity. A push from SWAT sent him stumbling forwards but he got the message. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Move'</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, Spencer was being pushed into a police car. Arriving at the station was much the same again, pulled out of the car no matter how much he tried to comply before being practically shoved into the station. The person he was forced to look at though, wasn't someone he was expecting. The Station's Chief was glaring at him, his hazel eyes flashing with unhidden anger. His muscles could rival Morgan's, but the stripe of burnt skin along his neck and shoulders thoroughly threw off the intimidating look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jamie Coldwell?" Spencer muttered before he could stop himself, still taking in his old tormentor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Little Spencer Reid. Always knew you were a little tucked up in the head." The brunette smirked, tilting his head a little. At least one of them seemed to be enjoying the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you think I've done I can prove otherwise. The FBI tracks their Agents locations at all times they will vouch for me. Please, my credentials were in my room with my gun-" Reid was swiftly made silent by a fist being hurled into his face, pain spiking in his lip as the skin broke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want me to believe that?! That you are an agent? You are nothing but a fagg and a liar, a murderer." Jamie hissed, his face bent low to Spencer’s ear and spittle landed on his face. He forced himself not to flinch away, but it was difficult. He tried not to let the insults get to him, he had learnt long ago these were not the opinions of people he cared about and so they didn't matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it's a class D felony to assault a federal agent of the United States, right?” Spencer slipped in instead, blood slowly trickling down his chin from the cut on his lip, and if he wasn’t confused after SWAT broke into his hotel room he sure was now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jamie looked like he wanted to spit on him, probably would have too if at that moment they weren't joined by someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir, there is a witness here to see you. Says he has info placing our suspect at Alexa Lisbon's house the night she died."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling wide, Jamie nodded to someone out of Spencers range of view and he was tugged back towards the table and chair that was in the interview room. Jamie stalked out, he had too much a spring in his step to be professional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after, the SWAT member followed suit and Spencer was left to his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garcia’s heels clacked across the floor hurriedly as she rushed into the BAU Bullpen, worry evident on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir!” She shouted quickly, her rushed movements pulling the attention of the profilers currently at their desks. The Unit Chief stepped out of his office to look at her, his eyebrow raised questioningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garcia?” Hotch asked, concerned. “What's wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's Spencer.” The Technical Analyst rushed out, stopping in her tracks. “He’s been arrested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unspoken agreement passed between them all and even before Hotch could get the words out they were all gathering their go-bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jet felt empty with out Spencer with them, even though he usual kept to himself. Nose in a book, or case file, napping on the sofa after a long case</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What evidence could they possibly have to tie Spence to these murders enough that SWAT would be authorised?” JJ though aloud, voicing everyone's thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Garcia finished her less-than-legal hack of their database, the team could only guess. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I intended to make this a lot longer but got bored so posted it early. Sorry ^^"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they landed, the BAU headed straight to the police station. The locals were a little confused after Hotch flashed his badge at the officer at the door, if the dirty looks they were getting were anything to go by, but that didn’t phase them. They were directed to the Chief, who at the time was discussing with a man something that clearly wasn’t going too well. The two were practically screaming at their top of their lungs at each other. Morgan could practically hear them from across the room at the volume they were speaking at. </p><p>"You can't lie to protect a suspect!"</p><p>"I'm not lying, it wasn't him I saw leaving that poor woman's house!"</p><p>"Are you suggesting I've gotten the wrong man?!"</p><p>"No, not at al-"</p><p>"I am the Police Chief of this station and I do not make mistakes!"</p><p>Opening the door with what was probably more force than was necessary, Hotch was first into the room- his previously obvious protective and worried emotions quashed away again like usual. </p><p>"Excuse me, I believe you are the police chief?"</p><p>The room was silent and it took every bit of Morgan's professionalism not to laugh at the looks on the two mens faces. Both shared startled expressions, resembling two overly bulky deer in headlights, and both looks border line ashamed- having realised they clearly could have been heard outside of the room. </p><p>"Look, if this is about that suspect that got shot the other week It was self defence! I've already spoken to I.A. you don't need to badger me again!" The officer shouted before they could say anything else. Sharling a glance with Emily it was obvious they were thinking the same thing. <em> 'Could this guy be any more of a dick?' </em></p><p>"Uh, no. We aren't Internal Affairs, I'm SSA Hotchner from the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit at Quantico. I believe you arrested one of my agents earlier today."</p><p>Hotch flashed his badge again, and Morgan revelled in the fact his boss could keep such a straight face when Reid was in trouble. Their Reid! Hotch's pseudo-son! </p><p>"Who now? Sorry, <em> suit </em>, we don't have any FBI agents in custody at the moment." </p><p>Hotch sighed almost silently, Morgan only heard because he was right beside the man, and crossed his arms.</p><p>"We are here to help on the quadruple homicide case." </p><p>The officer seemed to study them all for a moment before clearly holding back a snort. "No." </p><p>Hotch raised a single eye brow. "I'm sorry?" </p><p>"I said no. Yeah, I've heard all about you 'Profiler' lot, a bunch of bull shit if you ask me, you have to be <em> invited </em>into cases by a senior officer and I said no. Now run along, leave this to the real detectives." </p><p>Morgan had to resist the urge to punch the man, clenching his fist a little. From the looks of JJ and Emily they were thinking the same thing. Rossi just looked like someone had smacked his puppy, the man having basically created Behavioural Profiling. </p><p>Turning on his heels, Hotch typed briefly on his phone- most likely a message, most likely to Garcia- before practically running out of the room.</p><p>"Hotch," Morgan began, trying to be careful with his words so as to not offend the Unit Chief at all. He almost had to run to match the man's pace as he stalked out the room. "We trust you, but you know we can't work this case. We haven't been invited in, and it isn't federal." </p><p>His superior was about to reply, however, when he was interrupted by a soft ping from his phone. Something similar to an emotion slithered over Hotch's face, and soon turned into a grin that- had Morgan not known any better he would have said was bordering sadistic. He glanced up at the darker skinned agent, and tilted his phone towards him so he could read the message from Garcia. As hazel eyes skimmed over the text, they widened in surprise. "Yes, we can now." </p><p>Stalking over to the officer from before, who generally speaking Morgan would have punched into next week if it wouldn't ruin their chances of getting the case (nobody ordered a SWAT team to his friends hotel room and gets off scott free), Hotch crossed his arms and planted the phone on the desk in front of him.</p><p>"There have been 5 other murders across California, Arizona and Utah all matching these ones almost to the T." Hotch explained to the officer, clearly much better at keeping his emotions in check then the rest of the unit were. </p><p>The officer, Coldwell- his badge said, read the text quickly before looking back up at Hotch and scoffing. "This doesn't change anything. Our suspect still could have committed all these crimes, and you aren't allowed on this case. Go back to Quantico and pretend to solve cases with your crazy psychology mumbo-jumbo; leave the actual crime solving to the experts."</p><p>Hotch sighed, looking like he was so done with explaining something so simple to an adult man. "These crimes cross state borders, making this a federal case, and one we will gladly take. Now please remove my Agent from your custody so we can do our jobs." Coldwell paled at the mention of 'agent'.</p><p>"Wh-who?" The prick managed to stutter out before Prentiss interrupted.</p><p>"Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid, that's who." JJ filled in, and Morgan didn't miss the use of the kids full title. It was impressive, that was for sure, and he didn't fight the proud smile. Sure, he was acting like an overprotective older brother and he would probably get shit for it for months but Reid was worth it. They all were. The officer visible paled, realising that Reid had been telling the truth the entire time. </p><p>"And while you are at that, stay out of our way. Let the federal agents do our jobs." Hotch was livid, and Jamie Coldwell looked like he was either about to throw up or throw a tantrum. Possibly both. Morgan stepped a little closer to cement their threat, and the officer almost shook- but whether that was from the presence of the muscle man or the death glares radiating off of JJ and Prentiss, Morgan wasn't entirely sure. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Reid was really done with this interrogation room. Nobody had come in to talk to him since Jamie had left earlier that evening and the whole place looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in at least a good year or so. He had found himself smiling slightly when Jamie rushed out after the uniform, luck would have it the ‘feds’ that had arrived were his team. Didn't miss a trick, they did. He had passed the time counting how long he had until they couldn't hold him any longer without charging him while simultaneously reciting the parts of 'An Inspector Calls' that he could remember. So basically all of it. </p><p>Finally, 36 hours and 56 minutes and 12 seconds before they had to release him, and half way through Act 3, someone joined him in the dull room. Reid was on his feet before the door had even finished opening. Jamie had returned, but with a sneer on his face that replied memories of beatings, toilets and flag poles in his head.</p><p>“You’re free to go.” He muttered, clearly not happy about it. Smiling a little, Reid risked a glance at the mirror he knew was one way. He nodded slightly, aware he team were probably watching the interaction from behind it to make sure Officer Coldwell didn’t do anything. </p><p>Standing up, Spencer went to leave- a soft smug smile on his lips even as he didn't usually do grudges- and started towards the door. He was stopped quickly, however, by a hand gripping his arm. </p><p>"I'm watching you, smartass. You play a part in this, I just know it."</p><p>Meeting Coldwell's glare, Reid straightened up slightly before wrenching his arm from the man's grasp. "It's Doctor Reid to you, <em> Jamie </em>." </p><p>He started back towards the door, holting just as he pulled down the handle. </p><p>"Oh, and lay a hand on me again and I will arrest you on site." </p><p>Spluttering, Jamie spun to face the young Doctor. "Are you threatening me, fag?"</p><p>Reid, for all his fear and anger, didn't flinch at the slur. "No, it's a promise." He replied before opening the door and getting the hell out of there. He closed it quickly behind him, slumping to the ground as he didn't trust his legs to hold him anymore- not after that shit show. </p><p>"Damn, pretty boy, that was badass." </p><p>Flinching, Spencer realised he wasn't alone. Risking a look to his left, his entire team bar Penelope was staring at him with mixed expressions ranging from proud dad at Rossi to blank with a hint of shock at Hotch. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>